


Mal de ojo

by rantingprince



Series: Argchiweek2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: ArgChiWeek2020, M/M, Tiare, Victoria - Freeform, au: magia, es un cotidiano fantástico i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: Victoria está convencida de que le está pasando algo mágico. Martín no está tan convencido, pero tiene un auto y tiempo suficiente como para llevarla a exorcizar.Manuel solo es una progresión natural de eso.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Argchiweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mal de ojo

**Author's Note:**

> día 5! Magia! Naturalmente toda la magia propuesta es suuuper sacada del orto. Besitos.

El papel tenía una dirección y un número de telefono, ambos escritos con un bolígrafo azul que parecía estar a punto de acabarse, a juzgar por los pequeños surcos que había dejado luego de que la persona que estaba escribiendo perdiera la paciencia. Se veía como una nota de colegio, incluso estaba escrita en una hoja cuadriculada, pero Victoria se la había pasado como si fuera algo especial, y Martín le había seguido el juego, un poco encandilado con el concepto de lo que le estaba pidiendo. No era la primera vez que Victoria le pedía que fuera su chofer desde que había comprado el auto, pero el contexto y la distancia eran distintos esta vez. No era un paseo al centro comercial, o trasladar a su perro enfermo al veterinario; este era un paseo fuera de Santiago, a buscar una supuesta bruja que pudiera exorcizarla. O algo así.

Martín había hecho cosas tontas en su vida, varias, en varios momentos también, pero esta estaba dentro de las que más trabajo le costaba justificarse.

Él mismo no creía en el supuesto “mal de ojo” de Victoria y se lo había dicho varias veces, pero los malestares sin explicación y las cosas extrañas que habían comenzado a pasar en el departamento aparentemente habían sido suficiente para convencerla de creer cualquier cosa. Martín la había visto ir desde lo obvio hasta lo ridículo, sin lograr muchos resultados, y quizá por eso había aceptado tan fácil cuando Victoria llegó a su casa ese lunes, llena con una energía brusca que Martín no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y un papel de cuaderno doblado.

Podría haber sido eso, o quizá era simplemente porque el origen de ese papelito era su propia abuela, que nunca había dejado de llamar a Victoria, incluso luego de que él terminara con ella años atrás. De cierta forma esa conexión significaba que él también era culpable de ese viaje y esa creencia, o al menos eso es lo que se estaba diciendo ahora que estaban en camino a una ubicación entre Santiago y Viña del Mar que no había podido encontrar en _Maps_.

— ¿Qué crees que haga? Estuve viendo videos anoche —preguntó Victoria. Afuera solo se veían plantaciones y una que otra vaca de vez en cuando, pero aún así estaba mirando por la ventana.— Habían unos donde usaban gallinas.

— ¿Y la _nona_ no te dijo? —preguntó Martín, incrédulo.— No te creo.

— Dijo que no sabía, si a ella nunca le habían hecho nada —suspiró Victoria.— ¿Crees que haya gallinas? Me dan… no sé. No me gustan.

Martín se aguantó las ganas de reír, pero cuando respondió su sonrisa aún se escuchaba en las palabras.

— ¿No preguntaste por telefono?

Victoria hizo una mueca, mirándolo unos segundos antes de volver la atención al paisaje.

— La niña me dijo que tenían que verme primero.

— Ah, como un consultorio. Claro.

— ¿No te hace sentido?

Martín tamborileó los dedos en el volante, preguntándose qué debería responder, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Victoria decidió por él.

— No te lo crees —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Bueno, no. Vos sabés que no. ¡Pero no importa! —se apresuró a decir, preocupado de que Victoria fuese a empezar un discurso al respecto mientras estaban en el auto.— Soy el chofer nomás. No tengo que creer nada para que funcione ¿o si?

— Supongo.

— Igual, espero que sea un ritual —comentó luego de un rato de silencio, con la vaga idea de provocar a Victoria.— Ojalá sea con plumas y humo y te hagan tomar algo, hiervas o no sé ¿Crees que canten? Quizá se pone satánico, como una película de terror.

Victoria se rió despacio, dandole un empujón que apenas lo movió hacia el costado.

— Quizá deberíamos grabarlo todo.

— La nona dice que la bruja es algo… —empezó a decir Victoria, titubeando hacia el final.— Difícil.

— La bruja —repitió Martín, riéndose.— ¿No te sientes rara diciéndolo?

— Ay, cállate.

* * *

La casa estaba cerca de un pueblo, lo que en realidad quería decir que estaba más cerca de ese grupo de casas de lo que estaba de la ciudad, pero aún así era más de media hora caminando de un lugar al otro. Martín y Victoria la habían visto mucho antes de llegar a ella, metida como estaba a la mitad de un cerro, entre árboles delgados y arbustos. Era una construcción rústica pero grande, con el techo inclinado y un jardín de hierbas y verduras delante que hubiera parecido de cuento, de no ser por la van vieja estacionada al lado y la antena que sobresalía por el costado de la casa.

Ese último tramo fue a pie, porque el auto de Martín era para la ciudad, no para un camino de tierra en subida, y había varias cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero arruinar su auto por ir a ver una estafadora no era una de esas. Victoria había intentado convencerlo al comienzo, pero se resignó rápidamente cuando Martín se bajó del auto a la mitad de su argumento.

Al final, los dos habían subido quejándose, tan concentrados en su incomodidad que apenas habían notado cuando una tercera persona los alcanzó y los pasó en el camino hacia arriba.

— ¡Oye, disculpa! —llamó Victoria alzando la voz, aunque ya estaba corta de aliento.

El extraño traía una malla de papas apoyada en el hombro, y una mochila abultada en la espalda. Martín creía ver lo que podrían haber sido las hojas de una zanahoria asomando por el costado del cierre, pero quizá lo estaba imaginando. Era delgado pero incluso con la carga llevaba un ritmo estable en la subida, aún después de que Victoria lo llamara.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Martín, irritado en nombre de su propio estado físico.

El extraño se detuvo y pareció suspirar con el cuerpo entero. Martín se lo imaginó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el extraño al voltearse hacia ellos, mirando primero a Martín y luego a Victoria.

Martín lo miró de arriba a abajo, intentando decidir si podía ser la bruja, pero desechó la idea de inmediato: el extraño se veía joven, como de su edad, y estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas con pantalones cortos y unas Nike viejas. Cada brazo tenía una manga de tatuajes negros, de los cuales no se entendía ninguna imagen en particular, dandole un aspecto extrañamente urbano en medio de toda esa naturaleza. No podía ser una bruja, o al menos, Martín decidió que no podía serlo viéndose así.

— ¿Vives en esa casa? —preguntó Victoria, trotando un poco para alcanzarlo. Martín admiró su dedicación por dos segundos antes de resignarse a hacer lo mismo.— Es que estamos buscando a la señora Eloísa —dijo, bajando un poco la voz, como si estuviera contandole un secreto.

El extraño entrecerró los ojos, mirandola unos segundos, para luego hacer lo mismo con Martín.

— Ya —dijo el extraño, sin entonación.— ¿Y llamaron?

— De verdad, parece consultorio —susurró Martín, recibiendo una patadita de parte de Victoria y una mirada ofuscada por parte del extraño.

— Si, me contestó una niña… ¿Tiare? —explicó Victoria, sonriéndole.— Soy Victoria, y él es Martín, viene conmigo.

— Manuel —respondió el extraño.— La Tiare dijo que iban a llegar temprano.

— Llevamos harto rato caminando —dijo Martín.

Manuel sonrió, aunque Martín no estaba seguro de si se estaba burlando de ellos o no. Victoria, que no parecía interesada en descubrirlo, se puso a pedir disculpas, diciendo que habían pasado a almorzar y se les había hecho tarde.

Martín dudaba de que importara, ahí en medio de la nada ¿Quién les iba a hacer reservas? Manuel simplemente se estaba haciendo el interesante, y Victoria lo estaba dejando aún cuando ambos sabían que no podía ser la bruja.

Era un poco irritante.

— No importa —dijo Manuel, acomodándose el saco de papas con tirón.— La abuela te va a ver en la tarde. Ahora está afuera.

Victoria frunció el ceño, mirando disimuladamente a su al rededor y luego a la casa, inocentemente parada a seis metros de ellos.

— ¿Afuera? —preguntó Martín.

— Es como un consultorio —dijo Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros. Su sonrisa era más grande esta vez, mostrando un poco de sus dientes.— No son los únicos _pacientes_.

Ah, así se ve cuando se está burlando,— pensó Martín, en un punto medio entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

— Claro —respondió Victoria, sonando un poco aturdida también.— ¿Podemos esperar en la casa?

* * *

Todo el comedor estaba lleno de plantas, en las ventanas, en los rincones, en la mesada, incluso en las sillas había plantas, aunque Manuel había sacado los maceteros para que pudieran sentarse. Además de las plantas vivas, de las cuales no reconocía ninguna, había hierbas secándose en las ventanas y frascos de líquidos que Martín no podía identificar a simple vista esparcidos por todas las superficies disponibles.

Martín había esperado que Manuel les hablara del proceso, o que por lo menos se quedara con ellos, pero una vez los dejó sentados se fue hacia la cocina con su saco de papas, y se puso a pelarlas en el fregadero, dándoles la espalda. Martín y Victoria se miraron en silencio, en una discusión muda que Martín estaba eligiendo interpretar como una invitación a continuar interactuando, aún cuando podía ver la cabeza de Victoria ir de un lado a otro, las manos puestas como una equis sobre su pecho.

— Oye y… ¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntó, caminando hacia Manuel.

— ¿Por qué vienes si no sabes? —preguntó Manuel de vuelta, sin detenerse.

Martín rodó los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de responderle en el mismo tono.

— Victoria dice que son brujas —dijo, subiendo los hombros.— Eso le dijo mi abuela.

— Pero tú no le crees —dijo Manuel, mirándolo de reojo antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

— No sé, tendría que ver —dijo Martín— ¿Vos sos un brujo?

Manuel se rió bajito, tirando la papa al agua antes de tomar otra.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

— Que no te ves como uno.

— ¿Esperabas una túnica?

— Oye pero la señora Eloísa si es una bruja, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Victoria, asomándose por el otro lado de Manuel.— Ella puede ayudarme.

Manuel la consideró unos segundos, como si hubiese olvidado por un momento que estaba ahí. Martín incluso tuvo la sensación de que en realidad no la estaba mirando a ella, pero rápidamente decidió que eso no tenía sentido.

— Va a intentarlo —dijo Manuel finalmente— Pero no la dejen notar que no creen en ella. A la abuela no le gustan los escépticos. —añadió, mirando a Martín.

— Oh, Victoria si cree. —se apresuró a decir Martín, ofreciéndole una sonrisa— Incluso estuvo viendo videos de rituales con gallinas ¿Hacen eso acá?

— ¡Martín!

Victoria no le pegó, pero Martín tenía la sensación de que era solo porque Manuel estaba entre ellos, mirando todo con el entrecejo fruncido.

En otro momento de su vida quizá habría tomado a Victoria y la habría convencido de esperar afuera. Le habría pedido que fingiera que le había llegado un correo importante o algo así, mientras él se quedaba a conocer mejor a Manuel. Quizá incluso se habría ofrecido a ayudar con las papas, si le hubiera parecido que la oferta iba a darle puntos extra; pero era un buen amigo, así que dio un paso atrás cuando Manuel comenzó a explicarles que dependía del ritual, y que si, a veces habían gallinas.

* * *

La abuela y Tiare, la hermana menor de Manuel, aparecieron en la casa unas dos horas después, cargadas con bolsas de tela y una malla de naranjas que aparentemente les habían regalado sus clientes en el pueblo. Para ese entonces Manuel ya había terminado de hacer lo que iba a ser la cena, e incluso les había servido té dos veces durante la espera.

Lo estaba intentando, pero era evidente que si hubiese podido, los habría dejado a esperar solos en el comedor.

— Oh, Victoria ¿verdad? —dijo Tiare apenas los vio, apoyando la malla de naranjas en la mesa.— Pensé que iba a llegar antes¡Abuela, es la del mal de ojo!

Victoria hizo una mueca, y Manuel resopló una risa silenciosa.

— Perdón —murmuró, tan bajo que Martín no estaba seguro de que Victoria lo hubiera escuchado en realidad.

La señora Eloísa los miró por sobre la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos como si no los viera bien. No se veía exactamente normal, pero tampoco era lo que Martín estaba esperando ver cuando imaginaba una bruja: debía tener al rededor de setenta años, delgada, con pómulos sobresalientes y una nariz recta y larga que hacía pensar en un pájaro. Sus ojos eran pequeños y estaban medio ocultos bajo sus párpados, pero parecían penetrar en todo lo que miraban. Su ropa era simple, un conjunto de chaleco y falda larga, todo negro. Los únicos puntos de color eran los collares, aros y anillos que tenía puestos, todos con piedras de distintos colores que tintineaban con cada movimiento.

— Esperaste mucho para venir —dijo, mirando a Victoria.— Vamos a tener que hacer más de una sesión para sacártelos de encima.

—¿Sacármelos? —pregunto Victoria, pálida.

Martin se aguantó las ganas de reír. Había un limite de que tan abusivos podían ser, incluso si Victoria era la primera culpable por creérselo. Buscó alguna señal del engaño en la cara de Manuel, pero ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando el intercambio, y la hermana menor, que probablemente aun no salia del colegio, miraba todo con una expresión seria, asintiendo luego de oir las palabras de su abuela.

— ¿Y tú? —pegunto la mujer, mirandolo fijamente.

— Vengo con ella —respondió Martin automáticamente.— ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo? —preguntó, intentando canalizar una preocupación sincera en su voz.

A juzgar por la mirada irritada de Manuel no lo había logrado.

— Aún no —dijo la mujer, arrugando la nariz.— Pero no me sorprendería que llegaras con algo después si sigues así.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó Martín, ignorando la risa incómoda de Victoria.

— ¿Preparo algo? —preguntó Manuel, antes de que su abuela respondiera.— Deberíamos empezar rápido si van a ser dos sesiones.

Eloísa lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero no se negó, y Manuel se levantó sin decir una palabra más, dejando la silla lejos de la mesa para que ella pudiese ocupar su lugar. De cerca, Martín podía sentir el olor a incienso y humo que desprendía su ropa, le hacía pensar en algo ahumado, aunque dudaba que alguien en esa habitación fuese a apreciar su comparación.

La hermana menor de Manuel fue a mover otro de los maceteros para liberar una cuarta silla, sentándose en frente de Martín con un cuaderno y un lápiz.

— Gracias por acceder a ayudarme —dijo Victoria, sonriéndole tímidamente.

— Aún no hago nada por tí —respondió Eloísa, sonriéndole de vuelta. Uno de sus dientes estaba saltado, como si fuera un colmillo.— Pero puedes _agradecernos_ —añadió, inclinando la cabeza hacia Tiare,— después.

Victoria asintió, y la conversación se disolvió en una serie de preguntas y respuestas que Martín dejó de escuchar después del primer: “¿Hace cuánto que te sientes así?”, y su respuesta, que había escuchado ya varias veces en lo que iba de año. Su atención pasó al ambiente una vez más, y luego a Manuel, que estaba en la cocina abriendo y cerrando frascos como si no fuera parte de lo que estaba pasando, y quizá no lo era, a juzgar por cómo se habían dividido el trabajo sin siquiera tener que hablarlo. Tiare tomando notas y él fuera de la escena, aún cuando no había una pared física que dividiera el comedor de la cocina en esa casa.

Estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción cuando se levantó, pero la única que lo miró fue Tiare, que hizo el amago de preguntarle pero se calló inmediatamente cuando Eloísa golpeó el dedo indice contra la mesa, su mano apuntando el cuaderno abierto. El comentario sobre el trabajo infantil estaba ahí en alguna parte, entre la rapidez y la eficiencia con la que la niña había vuelto a su tarea, pero Martín estaba más agradecido que irritado por no tener que explicarse así que se movió en silencio, dejando atrás la mesa y las preguntas.

— ¿Entonces no sos un brujo? —preguntó bajito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Manuel.

La única señal de que Manuel lo había escuchado fue un tirón en sus manos mientras medía la cantidad de polvo que estaba poniendo en la mezcla de hierbas que tenia en el colador, todo balanceado sobre una tetera de greda que ciertamente no era la misma que había usado para hacerles té unas horas antes. Martín se inclinó sobre él para ver un poco mejor, pero sus alturas no eran lo suficientemente distintas como para ver claramente por encima del hombro de Manuel. El polvo que estaba poniendo era de un amarillo brillante, y aunque se veía fino tenía grumos visibles, como pequeñas piedras entre las ramas y hojas a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Martín, arrugando la nariz.

— Un… remedio —respondió Manuel, cerrando el frasco.— ¿Por qué estás acá?

— ¿Para Victoria? —preguntó Martín, alzando la voz. Por su cabeza pasaron escenarios donde le explicaba a los doctores en urgencias, la policía, y luego a los padres de Victoria que él solo la había llevado porque ella insistió, que no sabía lo que iban a hacerle, que intentó convencerla de que era una tontería pero ella no quería escuchar.

— No grites —siseó Manuel, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa del comedor, donde el interrogatorio continuaba aún.— De verdad, por qué viniste —suspiró, moviéndose a tomar un frasco con bolitas de pimienta.— Esto es para la abuela. A tu polola le voy a dar un té de manzanilla, menta y lavanda, no es nada del otro mundo.

— No es mi polola —dijo, casi sin pensar.

Manuel lo miró entonces, con ambas cejas alzadas en una sorpresa silenciosa. Martín era bueno leyendo el ambiente, independiente de lo que sus amigos dijeran al respecto, y hubiera jurado que en ese momento Manuel iba a preguntarle algo más, que quizá iba a proponerle algo de hecho, pero la conexión se fue tan rápido como había llegado y los ojos de Manuel volvieron a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, las manos un poco más apretadas que antes, los hombros más rectos.

Martín lo miró sumergir toda la mezcla en el agua, aunque varias partes quedaban flotando, y luego poner la tetera sobre una tostadora en el fuego directo de la cocina. Se permitió el sentirse ridículo por solo cinco segundos, antes de convencerse a si mismo de que él era el único en esa casa de que no debería sentirse así.

— Ya… pero eso sí es especial —dijo, señalado con la cabeza la tetera de greda.— ¿Verdad?

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, mientras a sus espaldas se escuchaba la risa incómoda de Victoria, seguida por la voz de Eloísa, cuyas preguntas habían pasado de lo general a lo privado en el tiempo que llevaban hablando.

— Es para su energía —respondió Manuel finalmente, subiendo los hombros.— No tienes que creernos —añadió— pero las sesiones la desgastan, por eso no son más de dos casos al día.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tiene?

Manuel resopló una risa, sacando otro colador y una taza.

— ¿Te dejaría feliz si te dijera que son hierbas recolectadas en luna llena, regadas con pociones para aumentar la efectividad? —preguntó con una expresión plana que le hacía difícil decidir si estaba hablando en serio o no.— No ¿verdad?

— No —concedió Martín, frunciendo el ceño.

— Entonces no preguntes.

* * *

La sesión comenzó con Victoria vestida de blanco, sentada en el patio de atrás de la casa, en medio de un circulo de piedras que Manuel y Tiare habían terminado de colocar hace apenas unos minutos. Había símbolos dibujados con una arenilla roja en los cuatro puntos cardinales del circulo, acompañados de velas negras y rojas que Tiare había encendido ceremoniosamente luego de que Victoria se acomodara en el piso. Martín recordaba perfectamente haberse reído de la posibilidad de que se volviese un ritual satánico esa tarde, pero de pronto esa idea no sonaba tan divertida ni tan fantasiosa como le hubiera gustado.

Manuel, que parecía ser el único que no tenía una misión clara en todo esto, estaba parado a un lado de Martín, mirando el procedimiento con una expresión tranquila. No habían vuelto a tener un momento como el de la cocina, pero Manuel se había mantenido cerca el resto de la tarde, comentándole de vez en cuando sobre lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sin entrar en detalles o hablar de magia.

— ¿Qué te estás imaginando? —preguntó Manuel de repente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

— Nada.

— Te estás pasando una película de terror ¿verdad? —dijo Manuel, aunque sonaba risueño.

— ¿Ven películas de terror?

— ¿Qué crees que somos? —preguntó Manuel, incrédulo.

— ¡No sé, viven en un cerro! —alegó Martín, alzando la voz. Desde el circulo, Victoria le mandó una mirada irritada.— Eres un brujo, quizá las encuentras ofensivas, qué se yo.

Contrario a sus expectativas, Manuel se rió en voz alta, llamando la atención de su abuela y su hermana. De pronto, todos menos Manuel estaban mirando a Martín, como si él fuera el que estaba haciendo algo extraño.

— Tú eres lo más ofensivo —le dijo Manuel, aunque aun estaba sonriendo.

A Martín se le olvidó respirar por unos segundos, pero la voz de la señora Eloísa lo trajo de vuelta antes de que pudiera disfrutar realmente de las ideas que le daba esa sonrisa.

— Manuel —dijo la anciana, con un tono estricto que lo hacía pensar en una inspectora de colegio.— Ven a ayudarme.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Manuel, aún cuando ya había empezado a caminar hacia ella.— Pero si nunca quieres que participe de las limpiezas —alegó, un poco más bajo.

— Te va a hacer bien —dijo la señora Eloísa, mandándole una mirada llena de significado a Martín.

Manuel siguió la mirada de su abuela hasta Martín, claramente confundido, aunque solo duró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y entonces toda esa confusión se disolvió en un gesto avergonzado. Sin decir palabra, Manuel desvió la mirada y se fue a sentar al otro lado del circulo, donde Tiare estaba riéndose en voz baja. Martín vio sus labios moverse pero no pudo escuchar que decía. Le pareció ver a Manuel mirarlo una vez más por el rabillo del ojo, pero el flequillo de pelo castaño le impedía ver bien desde donde estaba.

Era difícil definir qué es lo que había pasado exactamente, o cual era su rol ahí ahora que Manuel también estaba participando del ritual, así que Martín se resignó a sentarse en la baranda de piedra que separaba la casa del “patio”, a mirar lo que estaba seguro iba a ser una hora de Victoria sentada en el piso y gente hablando. En su imaginación era algo parecido a una sesión de yoga, solo que había una alumna y dos (¿tres? —pensó, mirando a Tiare acomodar dos cuencos con agua, uno al este y el otro al oeste del circulo) instructores. La luz anaranjada de la tarde estaba empezando a volverse una serie de sombras moradas al rededor de ellos, desdibujando algunas de las formas dibujadas en la arena, e incluso las expresiones de la señora Eloísa y de Manuel, que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del circulo como para escapar la luz de las velas.

Victoria se veía como un sacrificio en una película de bajo presupuesto.

— Si quieres puedes esperar adentro —dijo Tiare, sorprendiéndolo. Martín no había notado en qué momento se le había acercado tanto.— Hay gente que se asusta la primera vez.

— No pasa nada —dijo Martín, sonriendo. Manuel era una cosa, pero su hermanita, tan honestamente convencida de lo que estaban haciendo, era más de lo que Martín podía aguantar con la cara neutral.— No soy un cobarde.

Sus palabras no parecían haberla convencido, pero Tiare asintió de todas formas, dejándolo solo unos segundos después. En su sonrisa había algo burlón que lo hizo dudar de que la sesión fuese a ser tan simple como él estaba esperando, pero rápidamente deshechó esa idea. Tiare era una adolescente, y claramente había notado cómo se estaba mirando con su hermano mayor, lo más probable es que solo estaba intentando jugar con él, y Martín no iba a darle la satisfacción de caer en su trampa. Además, estaba ansioso por ver a Manuel, con su apariencia urbana y su forma brusca de hablar y moverse siendo un _brujo._

Solo pensarlo le causaba gracia.

— Después de que inicie el ritual no puedes salir del circulo, no importa qué pase —dijo Eloísa.— Mi nieto va a ayudarte haciendo una barrera, pero no te asustes por eso, es solo durante la sesión.

Victoria miro al circulo dibujado a su alrededor, y luego a la anciana, asintiendo en silencio. Martín la había conocido suficiente tiempo como para poder ver las señales de su nerviosismo empezando a asomar en su comportamiento, las manos inquietas, el acomodar sus piernas una y otra vez, su insistencia en mirar a su al rededor, como si esperara que apareciera algo más. Al menos podía darles crédito por crear el ambiente adecuado para un acontecimiento sobrenatural, con las velas y la forma de hablar, lenta y perfectamente seria, como si hubiera un peligro en sentarse al centro de un circulo. Victoria al menos estaba totalmente convencida, y él estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto también, impaciente por ver el resultado de toda esa preparación.

— Cierra los ojos. —indicó Eloísa, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a una de las velas.— Piensa en lo que te trajo aquí. Por qué viniste.

Manuel, que estaba del otro extremo, se arrodilló, apoyando ambas manos en la tierra. Se podía escuchar que murmuraba algo, pero Martín no pudo entenderlo por encima de la voz de la señora Eloísa, que había empezado a hacer un ruido con el fondo de la garganta, algo en medio de una queja y un graznido que lo hicieron saltar en su asiento. Pronto no era solo el sonido de la anciana, sino también un tarareo que venía de Manuel, a juzgar por el tono grave de su voz. El tercer y último sonido era un tambor que Tiare había comenzado a tocar luego de unos segundos, marcando un ritmo disonante entre los ruidos que estaba haciendo la anciana y la melodía de Manuel.

Pasaron unos minutos sin cambios. En medio de todo ese ruido Victoria, miraba a su alrededor como un ratón enjaulado, esperando ver algo en la oscuridad relativa del patio. Era obvio que esto no era lo que esperaba, incluso desde su posición de espectador Martín podía ver que nada de eso había sido parte de lo que ella había imaginado, mucho menos cuando el agua en los costados del circulo comenzó a moverse sola, derramándose por los bordes de los cuencos de cerámica que la sostenían como si hubiera un terremoto. Victoria y Martín se miraron, pero fue apenas unos segundos antes de que una fuerza invisible levantara a Victoria por el pecho, obligándola a apoyar su cuerpo en las puntas de sus pies. A su alrededor, el fuego de las velas parecía ir creciendo, hasta que la luz fue suficiente como para ver la cara de Victoria, que había quedado en medio del pánico y el dolor, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

Martín se levantó, con la vaga idea de ir y sacarla de ahí, pero sus pies parecían atascados en el piso. Dentro del circulo, Victoria estaba respirando con quejidos ruidosos y cortos, que apenas se escuchaban por encima de los graznidos de la señora Eloísa y las palabras de Manuel. Martín intentó entender qué decían, mirando fijamente a Manuel en un intento por leer sus labios, pero su atención de fue rápidamente de su boca a sus brazos, donde los tatuajes habían comenzado a emitir un brillo azuloso que probablemente no sería visible si hubieran luces artificiales en ese lugar.

La señora Eloísa dejó de cantar, pero ni el tambor ni la voz de Manuel se detuvieron. Martín la vio tomar un ramo de plantas y sacudirlo en dirección a Victoria. El aire olía extraño, le recordaba al olor a humedad y encierro que había en el departamento de Victoria desde hace unos meses, aunque unos minutos atrás el patio solo olía a plantas y tierra.

A la tercera sacudida de las plantas, la señora Eloisa comenzó a hablar en el mismo idioma que Manuel, y Victoria se recogió sobre si misma, sosteniendo su propio estómago. Fue eso lo que finalmente lo empujó a correr hacia el circulo, eso y el hecho de que le parecía escuchar a Victoria llamándolo, aún cuando no podía oír nada por encima del tambor y las palabras de Manuel y su abuela.

Le pareció que los pies de Victoria ya no estaban tocando el piso.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Tiare detrás de él.

Martín pisó el borde del circulo, y salió disparado hacia atrás. No alcanzó a entender qué había pasado, o qué fue lo que detuvo su caída, pero de pronto estaba a unos metros del resto, mirando hacia arriba. La cara de Manuel apareció en su campo de visión, contraída en una expresión de preocupación que no se habría imaginado nunca.

Vio la boca de Manuel abrirse y cerrarse, pero no podía escuchar nada por encima del pitido en sus oídos, y la siguiente vez que cerró los ojos, no los volvió a abrir.

* * *

Martín despertó en una habitación pequeña donde solo había un escritorio, una silla de madera y una cama de una plaza. La única ventana del cuarto estaba tapada por cortinas café oscuro, pero Martín alcanzaba a ver un hilo de luz pálida colándose entre la tela. Era de noche, aunque no tenía forma de saber qué tan tarde era sin su celular.

Suspiró, hundiéndose un poco más en las almohadas ¿Victoria lo había dejado atrás? Martín no creía que fuese posible, ella nunca podía hacer andar su auto, y aunque le resultara esta vez, no lo dejaría en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera le parecía como algo que pudiera hacer, considerando cómo había estado durante la sesión.

La cama crujió cuando se sentó, aunque no estaba seguro si había sido su peso o la velocidad del movimiento. La sesión volvió a él, tan increíble como le había parecido mientras la estaba viendo en vivo, y aún más de hecho, ahora que la recordaba ¿Victoria se había elevado? ¿El fuego de las velas había quemado como si fueran antorchas? No estaba tan seguro ahora que lo pensaba, no le parecía que fuese posible pero algo lo había empujado. Algo tenía que haberlo empujado, sino, ¿cómo había terminado inconsciente?

Tiare le había dicho que alguna gente se asustaba, pero eso parecía una broma ahora que estaba despertando después de haberse desmayado.

Martín puso ambos pies en el piso para levantarse, pero se detuvo a último momento sin saber por qué. La luz de la habitación se encendió sola unos minutos después, y Manuel abrió la puerta. Traía una taza en la mano, y una expresión complicada que Martín no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó por fin, dejando la taza en el velador de madera cuadrado que había a un costado de la cama.— Te traje algo para ayudarte a recuperar la energía.

— Bien —respondió Martín sin pensar, mirando con el ceño fruncido la taza. No se veía ni olía como té. Era de un color rojo brillante, y parecía tener algo de aceite flotando en la superficie— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Victoria?

Manuel lo miró unos segundos más antes de tomar la silla y acercarla a la cama.

— Está bien, comiendo con mi hermana y mi abuela. —respondió Manuel.— Ya no tiene nada.

— ¿No? —preguntó Martín, incrédulo.— ¿Y qué tenía?

— Son… algo así como parásitos —dijo Manuel, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano— La abuela cree que alguien se los pegó a propósito. Ella igual cree eso.

— Lo sé. Siempre dice que fue una compañera de trabajo. —dijo Martín, rodando los ojos.— ¿Pero es verdad?

Manuel lo miró, serio y en silencio hasta que Martín desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.

— Es difícil de creer.

— Deberías acostumbrarte —dijo Manuel, subiendo los hombros.— Ahora los tienes tú.

— Espera ¿Qué?

* * *

Su primera sesión oficial fue dos semanas después, y Victoria no lo acompañó. Martín intentó no estar ofendido, pero de todas formas se prometió mandarle varios mensajes durante el camino, antes y después del ritual para obligarla a estar pendiente. Según ella le daba miedo volver después de la experiencia, pero Martín sospechaba que tenía más que ver con su nueva compañera de trabajo que con la señora Eloísa y sus nietos. Martín podía admitir, a regañadientes, que él habría hecho algo parecido si fuera ella, y de todas formas, parte de él agradecía estar solo esta vez, especialmente cuando vio la van de Manuel estacionada en la tienda de abarrotes en la que se iban a encontrar.

Martín tenía veinte minutos de retraso, y aún estaba tomándose los restos de la gaseosa que había comprado en la estación de bencina un par de kilómetros atrás, pero Manuel no parecía estar sorprendido ni molesto. Incluso tenía un libro, como si hubiese estado preparado para esperar, y quizá lo estaba, Martín no sabía si eso era parte de sus poderes o no.

— La abuela no va a estar hoy —dijo Manuel a modo de saludo.— Tiare tampoco.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si me dijiste que podían hacerlo hoy! —alegó Martín, resistiendo las ganas de añadir un par de insultos. Aún necesitaba que le hicieran un exorcismo.— Pudiste decirme antes de que viniera boludo.

— Yo puedo hacerlo solo —respondió Manuel, subiendo los hombros en una falsa muestra de indiferencia. Martín sabía que tenía que ser falsa porque no lo estaba mirando cuando lo dijo, y la línea de sus hombros se veía tensa y recta.— Solo tenemos que ir un poco más lento. —añadió, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Quería estar molesto, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron le pareció ver algo más ahí, una propuesta tal vez. No podía estar seguro, porque Manuel no parecía dispuesto a decir nada en voz alta, pero aún así sonrió, relajándose de a poco. Estaba preparado para dar el primer paso cuando se levantó esa mañana, pero ver a Manuel hacerlo sonaba infinitamente mejor.

— Ah ¿si? —preguntó Martín.— ¿Y son más sesiones?

— Si ¿Quizá? —dijo Manuel, mirando hacia el camino que iban a tomar.— Si quieres puedes esperar a que la abuela vuelva.

— No, no. Si vos decís que podés… —dijo Martín, sonriéndole. — Tú eres el brujo.

Manuel hizo una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en la van.

— No me digas así.

Martín se apresuró a tomar el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Los parásitos de Victoria habían hecho que su departamento apestara y le habían dado una mala suerte inusual durante dos semanas, pero al menos tenía una solución. Y el número de celular de un brujo de verdad, aunque Manuel no era muy bueno respondiendo sus mensajes.

— ¿A qué hora vuelven tu abuela y tu hermana?

El motor de la van hizo un par de sonidos de golpes antes de comenzar a andar realmente. Manuel incluso tuvo que mover el cambio varias veces antes de empezar a andar, aunque Martín no tenía forma de saber si eso era una maña del auto o del mismo Manuel.

— A la noche —respondió, apoyándose en el borde del asiento para mirar hacia atrás, aún cuando eran los únicos en ese estacionamiento de tierra.— Las tengo que ir a buscar. —admitió luego, mirandolo por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver la atención al camino.

— ¿Y me ibas a dejar esperarlas? —preguntó Martín alzando la voz sin querer.

— No, no seas huéon —respondió Manuel unos segundos después, tamborileando los dedos en el volante.— Las hubiera ido a buscar antes.

Martín resopló un risa, apoyando la espalda completamente en el asiento por primera vez desde que se subió a la van. El auto daba saltos cada cierto tiempo, y crujía sospechosamente cuando Manuel aceleraba, pero era infinitamente mejor que subir a pie.

— Podríamos ir a otro lado la próxima vez —suspiró, mirando a Manuel por el rabillo del ojo.— Podrías ir _vos_ a verme a _mi._

— Es un ritual —alegó Manuel, frunciendo el ceño. Sus pómulos tenían manchas rojizas.— No una visita.

— Mm ¿De verdad?

Manuel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, como si estuviera considerándolo. Martín aprovechó de sonreírle, levantando las cejas. Por su mente pasó la idea de que quizá estaba leyendo mal las respuestas de Manuel, o que quizá no debería involucrarse con alguien que hacía _magia_ real, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Manuel respondió, con la vista fija en el camino de tierra y las orejas tan rojas que parecían resaltar en su pelo.

— No. —dijo.— Yo igual puedo ir.


End file.
